Only for love
by C.T. Moon
Summary: Korra does crazy things for love.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Just a quick story i made :) Don't judge me i know it's crackpot.

Korra ran quickly threw the rocky terrain, moving ever closer to the top of the volcano.

Korra was wounding what it would feel like when the lava touched her skin. And even as she ran up the steep mountain, she was trying to talk herself out of jumping into the volcano.

The only reason why she was doing it was because Jinora said it would do the trick to win over Mako's heart… well she said something like that anyway.

And of course, Korra being her reckless self decided to go for it. And Stole Tenzin's Bison and flew all the way to one of the many volcano's in the Fire nation.

Korra was feeling much hotter now; she was almost to the top.

_Just do it Korra_! She told her self_. Do it and he'll love you!_

The other half of her brain however spoke up in protest.

_Don't Korra! It's crazy jumping into a volcano. He doesn't love you anyway he loves that Asa_—

"No!" Yelled Korra to the lifeless mountainside.

No she couldn't let Asami win, just because she was scared of jumping into a volcano. No! She was going to do it.

Korra had made up her mind, and just in time to, because she had finally reached the top of the volcano.

Korra gazed at the Bubbling red-hot lava. Momentarily hypnotized. She could feel her skin burn, if it hadn't been for her being a Firebender and being use to heat. She was sure she would be screaming from the heat the Lava was letting off.

Korra now bulked up, and stretched a bit. And after a moment she breathed deeply, whispering. "Alright Jinora, let's hope your right."

And with that Korra jumped head first into the magma filled mountain.

Your probably asking if it worked right? Well my friends you'll have to try it your self's to find out. :) The end.


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors note: This Chapter was a joint project with Synfulregrets, And once again I regret nothing!)

Korra walked miserably through the streets of Republic City. Her plan hadn't worked. Mako was still with Asami and Korra now sported a few burns from her failed jump into the volcano.

The only reason why she was still alive was because the self-preservation defense kicked in and she went into the Avatar state. A shield had formed around her and she had found herself avoiding death but escaping with what would be a few light burn scars.

Korra sighed heavily. The way Jinora described love from that story made her yearn for that kind of relationship with her favorite city boy. Now as she walked the streets and looked around at the people, buildings and the way life passed by in the bustling city she remembered the other part of Jinora's story.

"Dragons, eh? That might be possible."

Someone passing her by gave her a weird look which she ignored since she knew exactly what her next course of action would be. It would be fun and a bit dangerous but it was worth it. Unfortunately, Naga wouldn't be able to join her for this trip.

It was back to the Fire Nation once again as Korra boarded the first ship that would sail there. Once there, she would have to look for the secret civilization of the Sun Warriors. Rumor had it that they were helping the last dragons hide away.

The journey to the Fire Nation and then to the area where the Sun Warriors resided took some time but that was not the difficult part. Sneaking around without being detected and finding the dragons along with sneaking them out would prove to be the most difficult.

Korra had to be quick but quiet as she ducked, hid and tiptoed her way around members of the Sun Warriors. She heard a few of them tell stories about the last Avatar and how he and Fire Lord Zuko danced for the dragons. They were laughing about it but they did tell Korra where to find the dragons she sought after.

As she made it to what she hoped was the right place, she heard something and smirked. The dragons were there and all she had to do was not get fried.

Korra made her way up the stairs and found herself wondering which tunnel entrance to go through. She also had to think of a plan to get the dragons to agree to help her. Up until now, her plan was just to find the dragons but now she actually had to have a solid plan on luring them out and getting them to see why she needed them. It was times like these that she wished Avatar Roku was around to help her with this.

Korra snapped her fingers. He could help her whenever she needed him to. Korra sat down on the hard earth concentrating with all her might. She wasn't a very spiritual person but she had to find it in her to summon him. Finally, and only because of her burning desire to have Mako love her, Roku appeared.

He smiled warmly at her. "Hello young Avatar, I am Avatar Roku. How may I help you?"

Korra smiled at him but it was far from innocent. "How do you tame a dragon?"

Roku stared at her with a straight face. She could tell that he was not amused by her question. In fact, he looked quite annoyed as she saw his eyebrow twitch. Still, she needed his help and she was going to get it.

"It takes time to tame a dragon."

She didn't like that answer.

"How about the fast track guide to taming a dragon? I don't have much time."

Roku went from annoyed to angry and in turn Korra became angry as well. She was going to stand her ground and learn how to tame a dragon today because Mako was just that important to her. She needed this and if Roku was going to give her hell for asking, then she was going to make him go through hell as well.

"I'm not going to help you!" yelled Ruko, his eyes aflame.

Korra slammed her hand on the ground. "Why not?"

"I am part of you Korra. I know what you're planning on doing with that dragon!"

Korra snarled. "Then you know it's for love."

"If you go through with this tens of thousands of innocent people will die!" Ruko said, every inch of his face filled with rage but there was no way he could stop Korra. "You're as bad as Sozin!"

Korra looked away from him. She was insulted and hurt by that comment yet she knew that she had to make him see things her way.

"No I'm not, he did what he did for power. I'm doing it for love."

"I will not teach you how to tame dragons." Though he protested, Ruko still remained.

Korra's eyes widened. "Wait a second! You're part of me! You're part of me, so you have no choice but to help me! The White Lotus told me that your duty is to help the present Avatar of the day. You _have_ to tell me what I want!"

Avatar Roku shook his head. He was disappointed in Korra's plan, even if it was for love. He didn't see the point in destroying a city and its people for the sake of love. Fighting for it was one thing, but destroying for it was another.

"You are the Avatar. You are meant to bring balance to the world. Not destroy a city for love!"

Korra was frustrated with Roku. She threw her hands in the air and yelled angrily.

"You either help me or I'm going to die. Do you hear me? Help me or I get reincarnated and the actual threat, Amon, will take away bending and there will be no Avatar to stop him."

Roku sighed. He had to give in to her request. If he didn't, then the peace every past Avatar worked so hard to maintain would be for nothing.

"Fine. This is what you have to do."

Korra smiled and listened to every word carefully.

When he was done he glared at her angrily. "Something is wrong with you. No avatar has ever acted this mad before!"

"I'm not mad! I just can't get this out of my head. Ever since that training accident something has been...different or so everyone says." Korra shook her head. "Be gone!"

With one last glare Ruko disappeared.

Korra followed Ruko's instructions. She crept into the dragon cave and slowly brushed its mane with her hand. A few minutes later the dragon was hers. Mounting it, she flew out of the cave.

She watched as the Sun Warriors chased after them but they had no chance. Korra was traveling much too fast.

The sun was setting by the time they reached Republic City. Korra didn't mind though. She was actually thankful that it was getting darker since it gave her and the dragons the perfect cover. No one would know what was happening until it was all over and the chance of getting caught was slim.

Just as they reached the ports, the dragons under Korra's command, started setting the city ablaze. Building after building caught fire and people were running around screaming and hoping they could get away.

Korra smirked. If everything went according to plan then Mako would be all hers. He would forget about Asami and profess his undying love to her in no time.

After a few hours of riding around Korra saw the first rays of sunlight shine as she burned the last few areas of city she had not yet reached. The only places that we're not on fire were the Pro bending Arena and Air Temple Island.

She landed on the shores of Air Temple Island. Tying her giant dragon up on a poll, she looked at the large fire blazing all across the city. Even though she was tired beyond belief she couldn't help but feel glorious. Mako would be all hers very soon.

She walked into the dining area of the temple yawning. Tenzin and the rest of his family were eating breakfast. She had never seen Tenzin look as tired as he was now. The dark circles under his eyes and the tension in his shoulders were obvious and she could have sworn that she spotted him trying to save people amongst the chaos during the night.

"I really hate mornings."

Korra sat down and stretched out before hunching over and staring at everyone.

"Is something wrong?"

Her head was pounding. She couldn't breathe properly and she was shivering. Something was wrong with her but she didn't know what it was. Tenzin started talking, she knew he was telling her what happened, what she had done to the city, but for some reason Korra couldn't understand a word that was coming out of his mouth.

Something was really wrong with her.

Just as she was about to ask for some water, Korra felt her mouth go dry. It felt like she drank a glass full of sand in one gulp but couldn't swallow it. Her hand reached out in hopes of getting someone's attention but before Korra knew it, the world went black.


End file.
